


Useful Negotiations

by Pensight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Jim Moriarty, Don't Have to Know Canon, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Kneeling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Sebastian Moran, Trans Character, Trans Jim Moriarty, Trans Male Character, some aftercare, sorry seb doesnt talk much in this but i had to get it out before i lost it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pensight/pseuds/Pensight
Summary: Sebastian opened his mouth and made an assumption about how he and Jim were going to fuck, so Jim made sure to help him know what the hierarchy really is. Jim is Daddy, and Seb is the meathead that's only good for wetting Jim's cunt.





	Useful Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make sure it's established, they have a safeword.

“So, you’re going to bottom, right?” When Seb asked that question, Jim couldn’t help but feel his lips curl in a bearing of his teeth. It was almost like a smile.  
“On your fucking knees.” Jim’s hand reached to curl into Seb’s blond hair, his fingers tangling to give a tug that made Seb give a grunt of surprise. The tall man slumped to his knees as he huffed out his breath, and his voice muffled against Jim’s groin as his face was pressed against the fabric of his trousers. “You little bitch, you think you can just guess what I want from you?” Seb rumbled out a quiet groan as his eyes fell shut, his hand going to Jim’s thigh to squeeze. “That’s right, you like just breathing in the stink of my crotch, don’t you,” he purred, rolling his hips against his face.  
Seb’s legs were spreading apart to relieve his swelling cock, and his lips parted to mouth at the front of Jim’s trousers. “That’s all you’re good for today. Warming my clit.” Seb moaned greedily at that, pawing at Jim’s fly to start undoing it, and tugged almost desperately at the waist. “Be careful, baby. These slacks have a higher price than I could ever sell you for.”  
He sighed in relief as Seb’s tongue dragged between his legs, his knees giving a twitch as he almost lost his balance. “Such a good boy, you know just what to do, don’t you? Someone trained you so well for me.” He pulled at Seb’s hair as he grunted against his muff. “Suck, bitch. I told you, you’re just good for keeping my clit nice and cozy. Don’t know why you’d get any idea you could get to use your useless little cock, fucking stupid slut.”  
Seb’s eyes were fluttering ever-so-often as he sucked, slow and languid, like he was barely able to process enough to obey. He shifted to press his nose up against the hard button, his tongue delving into his slick cunt. “Oh, you still want to fuck me? You get to fuck me with your tongue, then. Your cock is going to sit there and be totally useless to me. All you’re good for is your hungry -- whore -- mouth,” he hissed, rolling his hips to punctuate.  
Seb couldn’t help the little whimper of want that hummed out of his throat, and when Jim pulled his hair again his nose was pressed up against his clit, the slick of his red cunt sealing up his air. Oh, he couldn’t breathe for the moment, but he didn’t mind so long as Jim would just god please keep pulling his hair and talking to him like he was fucking nothing. “Did I say your tongue could stop? You keep licking, cunt cozy.” Seb was a little delayed in his obedience, but he was desperate to please, his tongue dragging over the roof of his pussy. The seal his lips were making so he could suck broke, and he gasped out a few panting huffs as he heard himself making disgusting slurps with his tongue. His lungs burned a little as he shuddered, and his mouth froze for a moment as he groaned out a sob of relief.  
He could feel his cock twitching as he spurted in his pants, warmth spreading over his groin as he messed himself without a touch. He whimpered as his hips shifted back and forth without any way to stop them. A shudder ran through him as he gasped for breath, sagging back a little so he could feel how his head buzzed. He managed to look over Jim’s face, and the man was giving a mischievous grin.  
“Look at you. Did you get off on eating Daddy out?” His hand smoothed over Seb’s cheek as he grunted in response, and before his head could fall forward in a nod Jim’s hand was gripping his jaw. “You gave me such a pretty show, there. Awfully rude of you to cum before you were done with me, but that was just so filthy I might allow it.” His thumb pressed against Seb’s lips, and his mouth spread open to accept it greedily. He loved being Jim’s stupid whore, loved just being something for him to use and talk down to.  
Jim jammed his thumb further past Seb’s teeth, and roughly started stroking the pad of his thumb over Seb’s tongue as he gave a wet cough. “Your face is all messy and wet, too. I can’t stop thinking about how good you are for this. How perfect you are at being a sweet little cunt-sucker.” Seb gave another soft cough as his eyes started to burn a little, fluttering, and Jim’s hand drew back into his hair, letting his mouth hang open and empty.  
“Good boy. Now make yourself useful and make Daddy cum on your face.” He moaned low as he let Jim guide him back to his clit, and he sucked on the thick button as his tongue swirled over the glans shape of it.  
Jim was so swollen by now that the little hood of it was pulled back and Seb could just sink into his rhythm. He would give another shuddering huff through his nose before he’d swallow, and draw his tongue over the other side of it, and purse his lips just a little, repeat, suck, swallow, repeat, lick, mouthe at the skin. His voice made Jim’s clit vibrate a little with a low, drawn-out humm.  
Jim let out a shallow huff, and rolled his hips so his cunt would be pressing a little against Seb’s chin. The wet muscle started to spasm against his hard chin, and he sucked him through his orgasm, feeling some little dribbles of slick starting to bead down his neck as he hummed in satisfaction. When the clenches around nothing were just little occasional twitches, he pulled back to draw his tongue up from Jim’s taint to his clit, once, twice, just to clean him up and keep him from being itchy with slick.  
“Good boy. You look fucking disgusting, you’re perfect,” Jim sighed, and his thumb went to his clit to see if he could rub out one more in succession. He hissed at the feeling, and his hands pushed instead into Seb’s hair. “Thank you, baby. That was wonderful, you’re so good at that,” he praised, and Seb hummed softly as he tilted his head into Jim’s sweet petting. “You look like you had a lot of fun, me talking to you like that. Want me to do it more often?” he proposed, and Seb nodded softly. “Not in the talking mood right now, are you,” Jim chuckled. Seb hummed as he grinned, letting his eyes close as his arms looped loosely around the man’s waist. “That’s alright, baby. You talk whenever you feel like.” Jim knelt in front of his kneeling friend, doting kisses over his wet chin. “You taste like pussy,” he teased. “You’ve got cunt-breath, don’t you.” He started wiping off Seb’s face, and moved to pull him up to stand. “Come on, you stink. You can wash my hair for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah i wrote this after I woke up from a pretty great dream, very self indulgent writing about a dominant trans guy face-fucking a big masculine power-fantasy of a man and he's super gay and into it hhh
> 
> first time actually putting porn out into the world so i mean if you like it feel free to tell me something you want me to write if you want
> 
> thanke you
> 
> i think i wrote this in 30 minutes actually haha


End file.
